The Sleeping Giant
The Sleeping Giant is a short story written in the universe of Spirit Shadows, primarily focusing on Shaju. Story Shaju stood in front of the embankment and waited. It was four days into the siege of Seerox, and the prophecy had said that if they could hold up for three more days, the strength of the enemy would be broken. The besieging army, mindful that by waiting they would lose less lives, had strategized very carefully how they would break the defense - and the spirit - of the Jainads inside, and on the seventh day, with fate in their favor, take the city and cleanse it of the Malevolent presence. Shaju, his will as stubborn and unbreakable as his silver knight’s armor, had been chosen to hold - alone - a western choke point before the attackers’ camp, that none would pass. It had been half and hour since he had taken up this point, and would be two hours before the guard changed. Few knew what went on inside the mind of the giant of a Toa, but presumably he was contented to stay there. He was known by his compatriots to stand still and attune to his element, so it was the best way in which he could serve the cause of Seerox’s attackers. A curious Po-Matoran crept up behind Shaju, and poked him with the butt of a spear. The Master of Water stood his ground, but turned his head to see what was the matter. Seeing that it was no harm to him, he turned back around, watching for attackers. The Po-Matoran poked him again. This time, Shaju stared longer at his “assailant”, and then struck the ground next to him with the butt of his halberd. The Po-Matoran jumped as it struck. But he did not take the unspoken threat as well as he should have. He was on the verge of poking Shaju again - harder - when a voice was heard from behind one of the walls that had been assembled of dirt and stone for circumvallation of the city. “Is all well?” The voice was recognizable as that of Kihanu, one of the Turaga of Erkelon and a figure of authority in the army. The Po-Matoran cringed, knowing that should the silver-clad figure report him, he would not have a good time of it. However, Shaju - perhaps to spite his would-be assailant as to the inability of his actions to move him - said “All is well. I have had no disturbance.” “Very well,” Kihanu said. “We have sallied out against a party that intended to attack us, and to weaken a portion of the city. You may wish to move out some from the narrow gate and find a way to assist them, as none shall reach you at this moment. “ “I thank you for the offer,” the Master of Water said. “I shall see what I can do.” So saying, he gave a glance at the gateway behind him, into the besiegers’ encampment, completely overlooking the pestilent Po-Matoran. He had no heart to move so far beyond the gateway that he could not prevent one from running in. He knew that Drainu, the Vihagu’s Master of Stone, had been wounded and was recuperating within the great tent. He - and others like him - required him to stay at his post. But he also wished to aid the other Vihagu that were surely in the fray upon the city. While pondering what decision to make, he felt a “tink” as the Po-Matoran struck him again. A subtle smile formed under his helmet. Later that day, historians have reported that a trio of Armored Sapin were horridly crushed by a Po-Matoran being hurled upon them from above. Said Matoran survived - he recounts “their bodies had been softened” by the Sapin possession - but has since not attempted to interfere with Shaju, Toa of Water. Cast *Shaju *Turaga Kihanu *Po-Matoran (Vilsin) Trivia *This story was written as part of a project to create several Spirit Shadows stories, each based around a particular Toa Vihagu. Fealty, Destinies, and Rematched were all a part of this progress. This story, since it was not told from the point of view of Jetera and is meant more for humor than for advancing the plot, was relegated to an "expanded universe" type story. *The scenario of the siege of Seerox was a part of the initial plotline for Spirit Shadows, in which Jetera was still learning his powers and would nearly die at the hands of a Malevolent-empowered knight, by the name of "Chrin". This scenario was passed by as an element of the main story as Stormjay Rider took an absence from continuing the story in mid-2015. *The name of the island, "Seerox", references a character created by fellow MOCer Andrew Sargent. It is supposed that the G2 counterpart to this character was the one to first explore the island. Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Short Stories